Man of Science and Faith Series Finale
by AbsoluteTruth
Summary: My take on a possible Series Finale.


Series Finale by AbsoluteTruth

5/3/09

This is my first time ever writing any fan fic, so go easy on me!! This is an idea for how the last episode could go. Theres a lot in here that is not explained, but theoretically would have been in previous episodes. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks.

Series Finale, entitled "Man of Science and Faith"

**Scene 1**

_Opening scene begins with boy (age 4) playing in a forested area. A voice calls out._

Christian: Come on Jack, we have to go, dad's got work to do.

Young Jack: (playing with toy airplane) But I'm playing.

Christian: You've got work to do too, Jack.

_Young Jack puts down the toy and walks to his father. Christian crouches down to Jacks eye level._

Christian: I'm sorry son. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to. And sometimes, people are stuck with responsibilities they don't really want.

You'll understand, someday.

_Camera pans out from Jack and Christians perspective, slowly, eventually revealing that they are on the island._

**LOST**

**Scene 2**

_Adult Jack, looking exhausted, and beaten, walks through the jungle once again following visions of his father. He hears whispers._

Whisper 1: He'll never make it.

Whisper 2. Of course he will, he has before.

_Jack doesnt exactly hear what they say, but reacts to the whispers and tries to follow them. _

Whisper 1: He's going the wrong way

Whisper 2: It doesn't matter.

_Jack, succumbing to his weak state, trips on a tree root. He lays there for a moment with a tear in his eye, but then notices a strange object halfway_

_hidden in the dirt of the jungle. He digs and finds a toy airplane. He looks perplexed, but then, we can see on his face that he suddenly remembers he was here as a child._

**Scene 3**

_Young Jack and Christian are in a room in a house filled with cardboard boxes._

Young Jack: I don't want to move, dad.

Christian: (getting angry) Its for YOU, Jack. I'm doing this for YOU.

Young Jack: But I wanna stay!!

_Christian gives Jack a light slap to the face._

Christian: So did your mother. But she already left didnt she? Dont you want to see her again?

Young Jack: (crying) I want to see her here.

_Christian gives a perplexed look at Jack, as if that statement hit some sort of strange note with him._

Christian: I understand, Jack, but we can't stay here for reasons you cant really understand yet. But we are going back to where you were born,

don't you want that too?

Young Jack: (No longer crying but very sad and upset) No.

**Scene 4**

_Jack, holding the toy airplane, begins to regather his strength, stands up tall, drinks from the wet leaves of the jungle, and begins walking again._

Sawyer: (voice from a distance) DOC!

_Jack turns around and sees Sawyer in the distance. Sawyer is running from something towards Jack_.

Jack: What the hell are you doing here Sawyer? I told you to stay with them and wait for-

Sawyer: (still running) A little busy here, doc. Move!!

_The smoke monster appears to the camera in the distance, chasing Sawyer. Jack notices, drops the airplane and begins to run as well._

Sawyer: Get to the door Jack, I'll distract him.

_Sawyer begins to run in a different direction as Jack, thinking the monster will follow him. However, when the smoke sees Jack, it makes a whaling_

_scream type of noise and immediately changes direction chasing Jack._

Sawyer: Oh, come on....

Jack: Get back to the temple, Sawyer! Now! We don't have time.

**Scene 5**

_Young Jack and Christian are on the dock headed to a submarine to exit the island. _

Young Jack: I dont like submarines, dad.

Christian: I'm well aware of what you like and dont like, Jack.

_Young Jack takes another step forward as a gun shot is heard. Christian looks stunned. Jack has been shot in the heart. The camera flashes to the shadow of a man with a gun heading down a distant hill, away from the dock. Richard is seen running towards the dock._

Christian: No. No. No. No. This is impossible.

Richard: Nothing is impossible, Christian, I think you know that. Let me take him.

Christian: But-

Richard: Its the only way now, and you know it.

Christian, with tears in his eyes, hands over the near death and unconscious young Jack to Richard. Richard turns around and grins.

**Scene 6.**

_Jack finds a banyon tree to hide in from smokie. However this time, this monster is able to rip the shelter away from Jack and begins to encircle him. It takes 30 seconds or so analyzing him. Jack, at first, scared, begins to develop a new confidence, and loses his fear of death._

Jack: What do you want from me? (yelling)

_The monster travels away very quickly._

Voice from behind Jack (Christian's): It wants to make sure you do the right thing, Jack.

_Jack turns around and sees his father._

Jack: (stunned) I thought you didn't want to talk to me, Dad.

Christian: I'm not supposed to be. This way.

Jack: Why should I trust you?? You've claimed your entire life, and even now, as whatever you are, that you are doing things in my best interest. In everyones best interest. But what now, Dad? What now?

Christian: I'm not your father, Jack. Now come, I dont think the current circumstances have any other options for you right now.

**Scene 7**

_An 18 year old Jack has just had his high school graduation. His mother and father look on, proud, but worried. Jack, in graduation gown, heads over to his parents_.

Christian (not drunk, but heavily buzzed): Well, Jack, Valedvictorian by a hair. Lets not make it so close next time.

_Margo looks at Christian in dissaproval._

Jack: I'll take that as a compliment, I guess.

Christian: You'll get a compliment when you deserve one. Like when you graduate from Columbia.

Jack: Columbia?

Margo: Your father got you into Columbia with full scholarship. Its time for you to start your medicine.

Jack: Cant this wait? I graduated 10 minutes-

Christian: No it cant wait. We cant wait.

Margo: We'll talk later, Jack. Be safe on the plane tonight.

_Christian shakes his head in disdain._

**Scene 8**

_Christian is leading adult Jack to a small, abandoned village. The coast is marred with a large, man laid formation of stones. This is the "decoy village" the others had used._

Jack: Why did you bring me here?

Christian: Isnt this where you wanted to go?

Jack: Yes, but-

Christian: Your here now. You people are obsessed with questions. When the end result is acceptable, why do the means of which you arrive matter?

_Jack rolls his eyes and walks towards a door with a dharma logo on it._

Christian: Go ahead through, Jack.

Jack: I didnt come here to go through that door, Christian.

_Christian begins to have a panicked expression on his face._

Christian: What do you mean?

Jack: I came here to make sure no one ever goes through that door again.

_Christians eyes become black, and trails of smoke begin twirling in his area. Smoke envelops Christian, and he dissapears into it._

_Jack stands firm, staring into the eyes of the monster._

Jack: You cant hurt me. I finally know. You cant hurt me.

**Scene 9**

_Scene begins with a look at the exterior sign of a hospital, titled "St Sabastian Hospital: Trauma"_

_Christian is running through the halls. He approaches another doctor._

Christian: Where is he? Where is Jack?

Doctor: He's fine. Not a scratch on him. Room 3A.

_Christian stares blankly._

Doctor: Its probably the luckiest thing Ive ever seen. Your family is blessed.

Christian: (while walking away) By who?

_Camera now inside Jacks hospital room. Jack is laying in the bed with tears in his eyes. The door opens and Christian comes in._

Christian: How are you feeling?

Jack: Well dad, I just killed 3 people, including my best friend, so how about you tell me?

_Christian sits down in the chair next to Jacks bed._

Christian: You didn't kill them Jack.

Jack: I was the one flying!

Christian: But your instructor was the one responsible.

Jack: No he wasnt....I was the one who wanted to take flying lessons. You told me it was a waste of time. You were right, dad. (Jack crying).

Christian: Maybe I wasn't Jack. Maybe this was just what you needed.

Jack: (angry now) What I needed? Are you crazy? Is this your way of comforting me?? Wheres mom?

Christian: (sighs) She will be here soon, I called her and told her you were okay.

_Christian gets up and heads towards the door. He opens it halfway and turns around._

Christian: I'm sorry all this has happened to you, Jack. And its........probably my-

Jack: Dad.......I want to go to Columbia. I want to become a doctor. I want to save people.....I need to....redeem myself for this. (crying again)

Christian: Ok, Jack.

_Christian exits._

**Scene 10.**

_The smoke advances towards Jack. It surrounds him, and begins showing him visions of his past, the same way it did for Ben. Then, it begins showing events that have not happened, or not happened yet. We see a vision of Jack opening the dharma door, revealing nothing but cement, but Jack walking through the cement nonetheless. We see flight 815 landing in LA. We see Jack at his fathers funeral. We see Jack as an old man, lonely, and with a look of despair._

Jack: Why are you showing me this?

_(whispers begin, Jack can understand them this time)_

Whisper: Its showing you that you need to go through that door to make things right. To fix the unfixable. Your the one who can do it.

Jack: But if I do that...

Whisper: It doesnt matter. Its the right thing to do.

Jack: According to who? Whats going to happen to the people on this island....the island itself, if I go through that door?

Voice from behind (Locke): Sometimes, Jack, we have to do things we dont want to do. We have to have faith to do them.

_The smoke dissapears once more at the site of Locke who is standing in front of the door, now open but still filled with cement. We see them both at the same time, so we know that Locke is not a representation of the smoke monster)_

Jack: John?? What??? How?

Locke: I don't know, Jack. I don't need to know. All I know is I'm here, now, and I want to help you.

Jack: Your dead, John!!!

_Locke taps his fingers on his face and arms._

Locke: I feel better than ever.

Jack: I'm sorry that.......I didn't believe in you. I'm sorry that-

Locke: No Jack. Theres no need for that. You believe now, right? You have faith. Its all you've ever needed.

Jack: I have to do this.

Locke: Ok, but first, your going to need this.

_Locke hands Jack a dufflebag. He opens it and looks inside._

Jack: Why exactly do I need a suit, John?

Locke: In case this doesnt work. I'm told it hasn't before.

_Behind the suit in the bag, as Jack sifts through the clothes, reveals a mysterious black stick._

**Scene 11**

_Christian, very drunk, gets out of a taxi cab near his daughter, Claire's house. He stands there for a few moments until he catches a glimpse of her through a window._

_He cries and begins walking down the road._

Voice(jacob): Hello, Christian.

Christian: Jacob?

Jacob comes out of the woods mysteriously.

Jacob: Of course.

_Christian pulls out a gun and aims it towards Jacob. But then, turns it around and points it at himself._

Jacob: No Christian....Don't you want to return to the island?

Christian: Why would I want to do that? That island has brought nothing but pain and regret to me and my family.

Jacob: But its also the only place where they can be saved. Now give me the gun.

_Christian reluctantly hands the gun over to Jacob._

Jacob: Now lets get back to your hotel, lead the way.

_As Christian turns his back to Jacob and begins walking, Jacob takes a wire from his coat and puts it around christians throat and strangles him. Christian dies._

**Scene 12**

_Locke is sitting on a bench near the door, peacefully eating a mango. Jack emerges from a tent wearing a suit, with the mysterious black object in his hand._

Locke: Do you know how to use that?

Jack: I dont think I need to.

_Locke smiles and nods with respect to Jack._

Jack: So your with me, John? But dont you WANT me to go through the door?

Locke: You hold all of our destinies in your hand, Jack. I know that you are now a man of science AND a man of faith. Thats one more than me now, and I think you will make the right decision.

_Sounds of the smoke monster are heard once again. Locke gets up from the bench and stands, looking towards the jungle. The smoke monster begins charging at full speed towards Locke and Jack. Gunshots are heard to the suprise of Locke and Jack both. Ben emerges from behind the smoke monster, firing in its area._

Ben: (yelling) Theres no more time, Jack. You've got to go NOW.

_Jack looks at Locke and Ben, thinking its the last time he will see either of them._

Jack: Thank you both for everything.

_Jack walks towards the door and the smoke monster momentarily stops, almost seeming relieved. However, Jack walks past the door towards a cliff and the monster once again panics and charges towards Jack. Locke steps in front of the monster, sacrificing himself for Jack, as the monster is now Lockes enemy, as he has sided with whatever decision Jack makes rather than what smokie wanted. _

_Jack runs to the cliff, closes his eyes at the last moment, and jumps. We see Jack falling towards the strange stone formation from a far distance. At the moment just before impact the camera flashes to Jack pressing a button on the black object. We pan back out and a very bright light envelops Jacks Body, and he dissapears._

_The smoke monster begins making noises we have never heard it make before. Noises of pain and fright. It begins swirling at an extremely fast rate and eventually collapses in on itself and dissapears with a poof._

_Locke, living his last moments watches on. Ben runs to the cliff and peers down and does not see Jack. He goes back to the dying Locke._

Ben: It looks like he made it.

Locke: I knew he would. (coughs, blood coming out of mouth)

Ben: Arent you glad I didnt follow you?

Locke laughs, smiles, and dies. Ben shuts his eyes.

Ben: Thank you, John. You were a better man in death than I ever was in life.

**Final Scene**

_We are zoomed in on eyes as the camera backs out. It reveals Jack laying in the jungle from the pilot episode. He gets up as he did before. Vincent comes out of the jungle and heads to Jack. Jack is confident now._

Jack: Hey, Vincent, lets go, we have work to do.

_We see Jack running to the site of the crash, but when he arrives at the beach there is nothing there but a peaceful shore. Jack looks at Vincent mysteriously, and vincent dissapears in front of his eyes. Jack gets onto his knees and begins to weep tears of joy. We see a clip collection of Kate happily enjoying a meal with her mother and stepfather, Charlie and his brother playing in their band at a benefit concert for drug addiction, Sawyer living with Cassidy and his daughter, Hurley happily living in a small apartment with not many amenities, Sayid and Nadia holding hands on a walk, Sun and Jin playing with their son in America._

_We come back to Jack, no longer crying, sitting on the beach._

_As the show seems about to end and cut to black, there is rustling in the jungle near Jack. Out emerge 3 people, in Egyptian attire, and they approach Jack._

Egyptian 1: (in arabic) Is he the one?

Egyptian 2: (also arabic) Our savior has come.

Egyptian 3: (this one was wearing something covering his face, he removes it and reveals himself as Richard) (in english) Yes, this is him. Hello Jack.

_Jack turns around towards them, in a different part of the jungle that he came from and sees the 3 of them. He doesn't look suprised until he looks up a bit more and sees the statue looming in the background, just well enough to see his own face._

Richard: We have people who need help, Jack.

**LOST**


End file.
